Secretos de una vida
by Piccapo
Summary: Near, tras recibir una misteriosa carta, recuerda una historia que creía haber borrado para siempre. La historia de Mello.
1. Cartas I

Me llamo Nate River, tengo veintiséis años y soy ingeniero robótico. Vivo sólo a excepción de mi gato, Kira. Mi vida no tiene nada especial, aunque está bastante bien ya que me dedico a lo que me gusta. Soy albino, es decir tanto mi piel como mi cabello son muy claros, y me cuesta bastante socializar. Siempre he sido tímido y no me gusta hablar más de lo necesario, pero como soy muy inteligente nadie me lo reprocha. Es más, mis padres murieron y me crie en un orfanato para niño superdotados. Era el mejor de la clase. Siempre he tenido una extraña adicción por los juguetes, especialmente los robots (de ahí que decidiera dedicarme a la robótica), y mi casa está llena de ellos. No por los suelos, como cuando era niño, sino en estanterías y cajones.

Esta mañana, me he levantado más tarde de lo normal porque es sábado. Vivo en una casa pequeña de dos plantas y lo primero que he hecho al levantarme ha sido hacerme un colacao (odio el café) y mientras me lo tomaba he salido a ver si tenía correo. En efecto, tenía un par de facturas y lo demás era todo publicidad. Como ya he dicho no soy muy sociable, por lo que no tengo amigos que me escriban, pero a veces Roger, el director del orfanato en el que viví tantos años, me escribe preguntándome si todo va bien. Así que mirar el correo es casi una costumbre para mí. Tiré la publicidad a la basura directamente y me dispuse a entrar dentro con las facturas. Las dejé en la mesa de la cocina sin hacerles mucho caso. Me di una ducha, me vestí y me dispuse a leerlas, cuando al cogerlas de nuevo, vi un pequeño sobre en el que no había reparado. Magpie Hall Lane, número 5, Nate River. Eso era lo único que ponía; mi dirección y mi nombre completo. No había nada que indicase quién me lo había mandado.

Revisé todo lo demás, dejando esa carta para lo último con el fin de tener más curiosidad. Cuando hube terminado, pacientemente, tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo abrí. En su interior había un papel perfectamente doblado que me costó bastante sacar. Kira llegó justo entonces y se puso a ronronear a mis pies. No puedo evitar acariciarle cuando hace eso, por lo que me distraje un poco más. Al cabo de un minuto sacudí la cabeza y me incorporé, recordando que iba a leer una carta.

En cuanto desplegué el papel, vi que esta había sido escrita a mano. No reconocí la caligrafía, cosa que me extrañó un poco. ¿Por qué iba a escribirme un desconocido? Se parecía un poco a la de Roger, por lo que deduje que era suya. Cuando empecé a leer, se me encogió el corazón. Conforme mis ojos recorrían las letras que allí yacían, un nudo se iba formando en mi garganta. Mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas continuamente y necesité tres intentos para leer la carta entera. Cuando terminé, me desplomé en el suelo en una postura que solía adoptar cuando era niño y jugaba con mis robots de juguete. Las lágrimas brotaron en cascada de mis ojos y un recuerdo lejano volvió a mí. El recuerdo de una historia que creía olvidada.

El recuerdo de Mello.


	2. Unos ojos azules

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Mello. Yo era muy pequeño entonces, apenas tendría cuatro años y él seis. Ese día yo estaba jugando con mis cubos en una de las salas del orfanato con otros niños cuando él entró por la puerta. Venía de la mano de Roger y parecía enfadado. Sus ojos eran azules, muy, muy azules y miraba a todas partes con aire desconfiado. Esa mirada, aún al día de hoy, sigue grabada con precisión en mi mente. Un bonito muñeco de trapo colgaba de una de sus manos. Siempre me han gustado los juguetes, y tuve ganas de pedirle que me lo prestara, pero algo me dijo que no lo iba a hacer.

-Mira, Mihael, aquí es donde podrás jugar con los demás niños. ¿Te gusta? –dijo Roger al pequeño.

-No, quiero irme a mi casa. Y me llamo Mello –Mihael cruzó los brazos con gesto de enfado, aferrando al muñeco con fuerza a su pecho.

-Ahora esta es tu casa, Mihael –siempre admiraré la paciencia que Roger tenía con los niños nuevos. A pesar de su tono amable, solo consiguió que el niño refunfuñara-. Venga, te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

Roger volvió a darle la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Pensé en él durante un rato, en por qué no le gustaba la sala de juegos; aquel sitio era mi lugar favorito del orfanato. Pero yo solo era un niño y no tardé en volver a distraerme con mis juguetes. Al cabo de un rato nos llamaron para cenar. Para mí el comedor era un lugar inmenso. Siempre que iba me acababa perdiendo. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado; nadie se molestaba en buscarme. Y es que yo siempre me sentaba sólo. No me importaba; la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado la soledad, por eso aquella noche, como de costumbre, busqué una mesa que estuviera vacía. Cuando me sirvieron la comida me desilusioné un poco: las verduras nunca me han gustado y mi plato estaba lleno de ellas. Apoyé mi mejilla en una mano refunfuñando y revolví un poco la comida con el tenedor, retrasando el momento de empezar a comer. Fue entonces cuando alguien puso un plato justo delante del mío. Levanté la vista extrañado (nadie se había sentado conmigo nunca) y me encontré con dos ojos azules que me miraban. No me dijo nada, ni siquiera hola, directamente se sentó y empezó a comer con cara de pocos amigos. Yo le miré durante un rato mientras comía, hasta que se dio cuenta y me lo reprochó.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó cortante.

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Eres Mihael?

Mihael, enfadado, golpeó la mesa con el tenedor.

-Me llamo Mello.

-Pero Roger dijo que te llamas Mihael.

-¡Pero me llamo Mello!

Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir. Para una vez que intentaba hablar con alguien… No volví a hablar con él en lo que duró la cena, y cuando terminé de comer simplemente me levanté y me fui. Esa noche no dormí bien. A pesar de que Mello me había caído mal, había algo en él que me llamaba la atención: ¿Por qué miraba enfadado a todo el mundo? Y lo que era más importante, si no quería hablar conmigo, ¿por qué se sentó en la misma mesa que yo? Aún hoy me lo sigo preguntando. Supongo que buscó la mesa en la que hubiera menos gente.

Pasaron los meses. Lo único que yo sabía de Mello era que iba a primero, que era listo y que siempre estaba sólo. A pesar de todo, nadie se metía con él. Sabían cómo era su carácter. Durante un tiempo pensé que, como tanto él como yo estábamos solos, a lo mejor podíamos ser amigos, e intenté hablarle muchas veces, pero siempre me rechazaba. Recuerdo una de esas veces en particular: era el día de navidad y Roger nos había hecho un regalo a cada uno, a mí me había dado un robot. Yo jugaba sólo, pero él ni siquiera jugaba. Me dio pena que estuviera así en navidad, así que le pregunté si quería jugar con mi robot nuevo. El negó con la cabeza, parecía triste más que enfadado. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un sobre abierto en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté. Él escondió el sobre de mi vista, pero entonces su rostro se iluminó. Nunca había visto en su rostro algo que no fuera enfado y la verdad me sorprendió mucho, casi parecía otra persona.

-¿Sabes leer? – me preguntó. Parecía esperanzado, por lo que me dio mucha pena decirle que no sabía. Su rostro volvió a ser sombrío.

-Creo que los mayores saben –dije intentando animarle, pero él no parecía dispuesto a preguntarles a ellos. Como no decía nada más, al final me fui.

El año siguiente, unos hombres con traje vinieron al orfanato, nos fueron llamando de uno en uno y nos hicieron preguntas. No recuerdo qué me preguntaron exactamente, sólo sé que hablaron con Roger después y que él me dijo "Parece ser que eres muy listo, a partir del lunes irás a segundo." Yo me puse muy contento, hacía tiempo que quería empezar el colegio. Aunque no entendí por qué me saltaban un curso, pero supuse que era bueno.

Estuve muy nervioso desde que supe que iría a segundo, tanto que no reparé en que segundo era la clase de Mello. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando entré en el aula mi primer día y me encontré con esos ojos azules escudriñándome. La verdad es que me molestó verle allí, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de él, de la única persona que había querido tener como amigo y que había pasado de mí olímpicamente. El profesor vino hacia mí, me tomó del hombro y me presentó al resto de la clase.

-Este es Nate River, y a partir de hoy será vuestro compañero.

Todos me miraron de forma extraña. Normal, era dos años más pequeño que ellos, no pintaba nada ahí. De hecho, la mayoría debieron pensar que a mis cinco años no sabría leer ni escribir. Pero sí que sabía, había aprendido el año anterior, poco después de que Mello me preguntara si sabía, fijándome en unos niños mayores que siempre estaban haciendo los deberes en el jardín. De vez en cuando iba, les miraba e iba aprendiendo. Lo mismo había hecho con las tablas de multiplicar y con otras cosas de las que ahora no me acuerdo. Me sentaron en una de las mesas de delante entre dos niños que eran gemelos. "Así no hablaréis más" les dijo el profesor.

Las clases resultaron ser bastante divertidas. No todo lo que aprendíamos me interesaba, pero me alegró que fueran cosas fáciles. Escuchando a los mayores hablar me había dado miedo que aquello fuera muy difícil. Además, las largas mañanas en clase me daban ganas de jugar, por lo que me pasaba todas las tardes entretenido con mis juguetes. Sin embargo seguía igual de sólo. No es que me importara, pero me molestaba ver que Mello no se preocupaba en intentar hablar conmigo. Tal vez no se acordaba de que yo sí lo había intentado. Al cabo de unos días, Mello no existía para mí. Me olvidé por completo de él. Sólo le recordaba cuando se le escuchaba refunfuñar al fondo de la clase. En realidad, era normal que ese niño no tuviera amigos.

A pesar de que me llamo Nate River, muchos me conocen como Near. Muchas veces la gente me pregunta por qué, pero yo nunca les contesto. El caso es que ese nombre me lo puso Mello. No como un mote que se le pone a un amigo, ni mucho menos. Todo pasó el día que nos entregaron la nota de nuestro primer examen. Casi todos mis compañeros estaban nerviosos por saber la nota. La gemela que se sentaba a mi derecha estaba incluso preocupada por haber suspendido. A mí me parecía extraño, ya que el examen había sido muy fácil. Recuerdo la voz entusiasmada de Mello al fondo de la clase cuando vio que tenía un nueve y medio, y también recuerdo la cara que puso cuando el profesor anunció que mi nota era un diez.

-¿QUÉ? –dijo enfadado- ¿QUE ESE NEAR HA SACADO MÁS NOTA QUE YO?

-¿Near? –preguntó extrañado el profesor. Yo también me extrañé bastante cuando me llamó así- Se llama Nate, Mihael.

-Pues como sea, y no me llames Mihael.

Me hizo gracia ver que aún intentaba que le llamaran Mello, y más gracia me hizo aún que le molestara tanto el hecho de que yo hubiera superado su nota. Me lo tomé como una pequeña venganza por no haber querido ser mi amigo. Pero no todo fue divertido ese día; me había llamado Near por error, no se acordaba de mi nombre. ¿Tan poco le importaba que hubiera sido el único que intentó ser su amigo? Desde entonces muchos comenzaron a llamarme Near de broma. Pensaban que así se ganarían mi simpatía, pero la verdad es que me molestaba bastante ese nombre. Me hacía recordar a Mello y su indiferencia hacia mí.

El día que le superé en el primer examen fue el día que Mello empezó a odiarme. Bueno, odiaba a todo el mundo, pero a mí más. Siempre estaba pendiente de mi nota y siempre sacaba más que él, aunque fueran décimas. Y eso que ni siquiera estudiaba. De hecho, creo que nunca he tocado un libro fuera del horario lectivo. Mello siempre me molestaba, pero yo aprendí a mostrarme hierático, indiferente ante él. Aunque a veces tuviera ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, sabía que la indiferencia le dolía más. Y en efecto, siempre acababa enfadándose y largándose a su habitación. Creo que fue en ese tiempo cuando Mello adoptó el chocolate como su comida predilecta. Daba igual qué hora fuera, él siempre tenía una tableta de chocolate a medio comer en la mano. A mí también me gustaba ese dulce, pero lo suyo me parecía excesivo.

Al ver que nuestras peleas no cesaban con el paso de los años, a Roger se le ocurrió la brillante idea de obligarnos a compartir habitación. Por aquel entonces yo tenía siete años y él nueve. No duramos ni una semana. La primera noche, Mello separó la habitación en dos con una línea: su mitad y mi mitad. Básicamente me dijo que si cruzaba a su mitad me mataría. Había algo que nos diferenciaba; Mello era un chico realmente ordenado y yo, bueno, no se veía el suelo en mi mitad de la habitación. Eso al parecer le molestaba bastante.

-Near, ¿quieres ordenar tu lado de la habitación de una maldita vez?

-¿Por qué? Es mi lado de la habitación y puedo tenerlo como quiera –dije sin perder la calma, sin expresión en el rostro pero riendo por dentro. Al día siguiente de aquello, Mello llegó por la noche con un esguince en el tobillo. Estoy convencido de que intentó colocar una cortina que separase las dos partes de la habitación y que se cayó de la escalera. Por fin, al tercer día, Roger decidió separarnos. Mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas para volver cada uno a su respectiva habitación, me pareció ver a Mello guardar un sobre en una caja. Me resultó familiar, claro, era el mismo que tenía en la mano esa vez que intenté hablar con él en navidad.

Los años siguieron pasando sin que pasara nada nuevo entre nosotros. Mello me odiaba y yo le odiaba a él, así de sencillo. De vez en cuando teníamos un "encuentro", generalmente cuando daban alguna nota, pero nada importante. Y es que seguí sacando mejores notas que él. Siempre lo he hecho. Cuando terminó el último año de primaria, Roger organizó una excursión para celebrarlo y nos fuimos a una ciudad de la costa. El viaje duró sólo nueve días, pero a mí me pareció eterno; Mello nunca me había molestado tanto. En la playa siempre me tiraba arena y siempre que tenía ocasión me metía los envoltorios de sus tabletas de chocolate en la mochila. Y, por supuesto, esto le parecía gracioso a todo el mundo. Pero lo que más me dolió de todo aquello fue otra cosa, un daño que me hizo sin darse cuenta. Creo que era el tercer día de la excursión, no estoy seguro, pero sí sé que ese día habíamos ido a un museo. Ya íbamos de vuelta al albergue en el que nos alojábamos y yo estaba sentado en el autobús con la mente totalmente en blanco, cuando escuché la voz de Mello proveniente de uno de los asientos del fondo. Pero no estaba refunfuñando, se estaba riendo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; podía contar con los dedos las veces que había visto a Mello reír. Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, me giré disimuladamente para intentar averiguar qué le había provocado la risa. Sentí que el mundo se me echaba encima cuando vi que estaba hablando con otro chico de la clase. Era un niño pelirrojo que casi siempre llevaba camisetas de rayas. Se llamaba Mail Jeevas, pero todos le llamaban Matt. No puedo expresar lo que sentí al ver que Mello había hecho un amigo. Los recuerdos de todas las veces que había intentado acercarme a él sin éxito me asaltaron y me puse triste. Durante todos esos años me había convencido a mí mismo de que me había rechazado porque era así con todo el mundo, pero ahora veía que no. ¿Por qué no había querido ser mi amigo entonces? ¿Tan malo era yo como para no querer ni hablar conmigo? Suspiré y miré el paisaje por la ventana del autobús hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Desde ese día, sus bromas hacia mí cesaron. Pasaba por mi lado y ni siquiera me miraba con mala cara. Pasaba de mí tan exageradamente que en una ocasión pensé que lo hacía para molestarme, pero estaba claro que no era así; simplemente había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que andar peleando con un enano como y o. Ahora tenía un amigo…

Cuando la excursión terminó volvimos al orfanato. Todos se lo habían pasado genial menos yo, y aún quedaba todo el verano por delante. En cuanto llegué me tiré a mi cama, sin ganas de pensar en nada, y me dormí.

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez hacía más calor. Yo solamente salía de mi cuarto para comer y para dar algún que otro paseo nocturno cuando todo el mundo se había acostado. Mis juguetes eran mi única compañía, jugaba con ellos todo el tiempo inventando historias absurdas que me distrajeran de la triste realidad; él era lo único que me había dado ilusión para ir a clase porque me encantaba molestarlo, y sin él yo no era nada. No tenía nada. Pensé en hacer amigos, pero la verdad no me apetecía llevarme más decepciones.

Una noche estaba en mi habitación matando el tiempo con problemas de matemáticas cuando me entraron ganas de salir al jardín. Miré el reloj. Era cerca de media noche, por lo que no habría nadie despierto, y eso me animó aún más a salir un rato. Cuanto me levanté caí en la cuenta de que llevaba al menos cinco días sin tomar una ducha, por lo que decidí ducharme antes de salir. Cuando entré en el baño y me vi en el espejo, pensé que estaba viendo un zombie. Soy albino, y ahora podía sumar a mi palidez unas enormes ojeras por dormir poco. La verdad es que no me importó, total, nadie me iba a ver y yo tampoco pretendía gustar a la gente. Sin más miramientos, entré a la ducha.

Cuando salí a los pasillos del orfanato comprobé que todo estaba en silencio y me apresuré a bajar hasta la puerta que daba a los jardines. Me alegró que no estuviera cerrada con llave, como otras veces. En algunas ocasiones había tenido que saltar por alguna ventana. El aire fresco de la noche en mi pelo mojado me produjo una sensación muy agradable y la luna lo iluminaba todo. No sé si he hablado antes de los jardines del orfanato, pero he de decir que eran enormes. Extensiones y extensiones de césped verde con árboles y flores. Una zona en particular estaba cerrada a los alumnos. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué, pero alrededor de aquel sitio corrían todo tipo de leyendas sobre fantasmas. Es verdad que desde fuera el sitio daba bastante miedo, pero tenía un aire de misterio que siempre me había cautivado. Caminé despacio, sin hacer ruido, por la parte permitida del jardín hasta que me cansé. Caminar me había despejado la cabeza y me sentía mucho mejor, de vez en cuando necesitaba esos paseos. Estaba a punto de emprender el regreso cuando vi una figura a lo lejos. Al principio me asusté, no me lo esperaba, pero luego reconocí quién era. Su pantalón negro se camuflaba en la oscuridad, pero el cabello rubio y el hecho de que no llevaba camiseta le hacían visible desde donde yo estaba. Agradecí que mi ropa también fuera negra, porque así yo también me perdía en la negrura. Sin saber por qué, decidí seguirle. Algo en mi interior me lo pedía. Tal vez, solo tal vez, le echaba de menos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí a esas horas? Pronto lo descubriría.


	3. Secretos

**Hola! Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo del fanfic que espero que os guste :3 Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis en los capítulos anteriores, me animaron mucho! En fin, ya dejo de joder y os invito a que leáis :)**

Caminé a una distancia prudente para que no pudiera escuchar mis pasos, con miedo de que se diera la vuelta y me viera siguiéndole. Me di cuenta de que iba con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos, una posición que jamás le había visto adoptar. Él siempre iba muy recto, caminando como si fuera superior a todo el mundo. Me extrañó, pero no le di mucha importancia. Caminó despacio, sin prisa, en dirección indefinida, o al menos eso es lo que a mí me pareció; cuando me di cuenta, Mello estaba de pie, quieto, frente a la valla que cercaba la zona restringida del jardín. Siguiendo un instinto me escondí detrás de un árbol. Hice bien, porque Mello miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le viera entrar. Cuando volví a mirar estaba apartando un matorral, y acto seguido entró por un agujero de la valla. Esperé un par de minutos para dirigirme también hacia aquella entrada secreta. Estaba tan intrigado por saber qué hacía Mello allí que no me di cuenta de que no tenía miedo a pesar del tétrico aspecto de ese lugar a la luz de la luna. Me costó no hacer ruido al atravesar la maleza, pero esperé que Mello no me hubiera escuchado. Allí dentro me llevé una grata sorpresa: pasados unos metros de espesura vegetal se abría un enorme espacio con suelo artificial en el que, aunque crecían algunas plantas entre las losas, se podía caminar perfectamente sin hacer ruido. Había un templete de mármol blanco y justo al lado un inmenso árbol detrás del cual surgía una extraña luz amarilla. Supuse que ahí estaba Mello y me acerqué con cautela. Una vez detrás del árbol me asomé cuidadosamente y vi que el rubio estaba sentado en las raíces de este, que sobresalían de la tierra, y que miraba fijamente una pequeña charca delante suya. Comprendí de dónde procedía la luz que iluminaba aquella zona: luciérnagas, miles de ellas. Volaban sobre el agua como pequeñas hadas e iluminaban a Mello.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me escondí detrás de un arbusto desde el que podía ver la cara del chico sin que él me viera a mí y le observé un rato. Mello no hizo más que mirar el agua y moverla con un palo, espantando a las luciérnagas de la zona que agitaba. De pronto paró y pensé que se había percatado de mi presencia, pero soltó un largo suspiro y luego tiró el palo sin muchas ganas. Ni siquiera miró hacia donde yo estaba. Más calmado, relajé mi postura. Vi que Mello se movía. Sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón que parecía un papel o algo así. No tardé en comprender que se trataba de un sobre y no de uno cualquiera, sino del mismo que había tenido en sus manos años atrás delante de mí, el que me había preguntado si yo podría leer. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar a aquel niño de ojos tristes. Abrió el sobre y sacó de él una fotografía. No pude ver lo que había en ella, pero estaba escrita por la parte de atrás. A los pocos segundos le dio la vuelta y procedió a leer lo que había al otro lado. Vi sus ojos, grandes y azules, pasear por aquellas líneas. Vi cómo poco a poco se iban llenando de silenciosas lágrimas que después resbalaron por sus mejillas. Vi cómo levantaba la vista a la Luna y cerraba los ojos y vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa triste que jamás había visto.

No recuerdo visión más hermosa que aquella. Las abundantes lágrimas resbalaban por su cuello y se perdían en su clavícula. Su rostro iluminado por la luz de la Luna y de las luciérnagas parecía el de un ángel que había caído del cielo y no sabía cómo volver. En ese momento olvidé quién era y quién era Mello, sentí ganas de salir de mi escondite y abrazarle para que no llorase. Me enamoré de él.

Cuando Mello dejó de llorar ya eran alrededor de la una. Se secó las lágrimas, guardó la fotografía y se marchó. Al cabo de unos minutos me atreví a salir de mi escondite y me senté en las raíces del árbol, justo donde Mello había estado antes. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo diferente del habitual y notaba un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Era una sensación agradable que nunca antes había sentido. Me di cuenta de lo tarde que era al cabo de un rato y decidí volver a mi habitación. Pensé que me costaría dormirme porque no podía dejar de pensar en Mello, pero concilié el sueño a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente desperté abrumado pensando que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido un sueño. Aún notaba aquella extraña sensación dentro de mí. Era como ¿ilusión? No sé si me explico. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Mello otra vez. Bajé a desayunar y le busqué con la mirada en el comedor, pero no le vi por ninguna parte. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando mi desayuno él entró en la sala con Matt. Al verle me alegré, pero esa felicidad fue sustituida rápidamente por otra sensación que nunca había tenido. Supuse que eran celos hacia Matt. Se sentaron en una mesa bastante cercana a la mía y les vi reír y hablar todo el rato. Mello no me miraba y tampoco parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Me propuse a mí mismo llamar su atención de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo.

El verano siguió pasando y yo cada vez salía más de mi habitación. Paseaba por los pasillos, caminaba entre los demás niños y hacía cosas de ese estilo con la intención de que Mello se percatara al menos de mi presencia. Otros días no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y Mello me parecía un completo idiota. A veces le veía y no sabía si realmente me gustaba o solo había sido un sentimiento de ternura al verle llorar aquella noche. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería llamar su atención. Fuera como fuese, procuré que nunca se notaran mis sentimientos. No le miraba demasiado rato seguido y esas cosas. No volví a seguirle en mis escapadas nocturnas (también porque no volví a encontrármelo) y tampoco le dirigí la palabra, pero a veces pasaba delante suya o me cruzaba con él. Me miraba, pero no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro ni dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Mello era un chico muy impulsivo, eso lo sabía de sobra, por lo que deduje que la mejor forma de que se fijara en mí era haciendo algo que le hiciera ponerse histérico o eufórico. Decidí que las dos cosas sería lo más adecuado.

Esperé pacientemente a que terminara el verano y volvieran las clases de nuevo. Al principio, Mello no me hizo nada de caso: se sentaba al lado de Matt y se pasaban todo el tiempo hablando. Pero cuando llegó el primer examen se acercó a mí y me dijo "Near, esta vez lo haré mejor que tú." Yo le miré, inexpresivo, y luego volví la vista al frente como si no me importara. Se molestó muchísimo. Supongo que como estábamos empezando la secundaria él se lo estaba tomando más enserio de lo normal. Cuando le superé en ese examen se lo tomó fatal. Y en el siguiente, y en el siguiente… Al cabo de un año me odiaba; al cabo de tres me hacía cinco veces el caso que le hacía a Matt.

Cuarto, el último año de la secundaria. Estaba claro que Mello se lo iba a tomar muy en serio. Él ya tenía quince años y yo trece. He de decir que a lo largo de esos tres años Mello había cambiado mucho: se había vuelto más alto y esbelto de lo que ya era antes, había desarrollado una predilección por el negro a la hora de vestir y llevaba el pelo ligeramente más largo, aunque no le tapaba completamente el cuello. Estaba guapísimo. Yo seguía igual que siempre, aunque estaba empezando a dar el estirón y estaba más alto y delgado. Me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo; a lo largo de la secundaria, con unas cosas u otras, había conseguido que Mello me prestara más atención que a ninguna otra persona del orfanato. Básicamente, él vivía para intentar superarme y yo para terminar ganando siempre. Matt seguía siendo su amigo, pero ahora casi siempre estaba jugando con una consola portátil y no se hacían mucho caso el uno al otro.

Ese curso fue diferente. En los primeros exámenes me aseguré de sacar más nota que Mello, pero estuve pendiente del último examen de octubre, uno de matemáticas. Para ese tenía pensado algo especial. Aunque me lo sabía perfectamente, me aseguré de fallar en un par de detalles importantes para que, esa vez, mi nota fuera inferior a la de Mello. Cuando nos dieron los resultados estaba muy nervioso. Mello parecía desanimado, como si se hubiera cansado de intentar superarme, y me alegré por él al pensar en lo contento que se iba a poner.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo el profesor. En su voz se notaba que iba a dar una noticia. O tal vez solo lo noté yo porque lo sabía-, aquí os traigo los resultados de los exámenes. Puede que algunos os llevéis una grata sorpresa…

Mello debió pensar que esta alusión iba dirigida a alguno de los idiotas de la clase que siempre sacaban notas bajas, porque no vi ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro. Cuando el profesor me entregó el examen me dedicó una mueca extraña como diciendo "¿Qué te ha pasado en este examen?", pero yo en vez de apenarme sonreí por dentro. Miré la nota escrita en una esquina superior del papel. Un nueve Recé por que Mello hubiera sacado al menos medio punto más que yo.

-Enhorabuena, Mihael –dijo el profesor pronunciando el verdadero nombre de Mello-, tu nota es la más alta de la clase. Un diez.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír el sonido de una silla que se deslizaba violentamente por el suelo y supe que Mello se había levantado de golpe. Todos los niños se giraron hacia él y yo no hice menos. El rubio estaba de pie muy quieto con expresión de incredulidad. Llevaba tanto tiempo entretenido en que me odiara que casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Admiré sus ojos radiantes y su boca entreabierta, sus labios eran finos y con una forma preciosa y tenía la nariz ligeramente puntiaguda y respingona. De pronto, me miró y su mirada se llenó de más sorpresa de la que ya tenía. ¿Por qué? Porque yo le estaba sonriendo. Y era una sonrisa totalmente sincera. Sé que esa sonrisa le aturdió y que no se la esperaba, lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos. Se notaba que quería restregarme su victoria, pero parecía indeciso a hacerlo. Al final decidió sentarse y quedarse en silencio, aunque le escuché susurrar a Matt "Le he superado, lo he conseguido…"

Cuando terminó la clase se colocó delante de mi mesa y se apoyó en esta con las manos. Me miró a los ojos y dijo con cierta malicia y una fina sonrisa:

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te he ganado?

Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí ligeramente.

-Me alegro por ti, Mello.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. No porque le hubiera dicho que me alegraba (aunque también), sino por cómo le había llamado. _Mello_. Al oír ese nombre me miró con un gesto extraño, como si yo fuera un objeto raro al que se mira por primera vez, pero no le molestó; si le hubiera molestado lo habría dicho y habría intentado dejarme en ridículo cono siempre. Sin mudar su gesto de asombro, salió de la clase y se dirigió al comedor. Me lo encontré allí más tarde mientras comía y noté que me miraba en un par de ocasiones. Normal, le había dado en qué pensar.

Y lo mejor era que dentro de dos días sería Halloween. La verdad es que esa fiesta nunca me ha interesado mucho y solía pasarla encerrado en mi habitación, pero esta vez la veía como una oportunidad de ponerme una máscara y acercarme a Mello sin que se diera cuenta. Tal vez no le decía nada en toda la noche, pero al menos estaría pendiente de él. Además todos los años organizaban una especie de túnel del terror y podría intentar entrar cuando él entrara para ver si se asustaba.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo… pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo :3**

**¿Reviews? Que el botón no muerde ni nada eh xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Halloween

**Hola! He aquí el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias tanto a los que me dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores como a los que simplemente se molestaron en leer la historia xD Espero que este capítulo les guste, nos vemos al final! :3 **

Cuando llegó la noche del treintaiuno de octubre, busqué una máscara vieja que tenía en un baúl y me la puse junto con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera negra con capucha que usé para cubrir mi blanco y reconocible cabello. Cuando salí de mi habitación vi a un montón de chicos y chicas disfrazados. A muchos no se les reconocía de lo maquillados que iban o porque, al igual que yo, llevaban el rostro cubierto. Habían adornado los pasillos con lámparas en forma de calabaza y telarañas falsas. No daba miedo, pero en fin. Cuando bajé al gran salón del orfanato vi que ahí todo estaba mejor decorado, incluso habían convertido el salón de actos que allí había en un "túnel del terror". Busqué con la mirada a Mello o aunque fuera a Matt, pero no di con ninguno de los dos. Una chica de nuestra clase que se llamaba Linda y que era la encargada de hacer pasar a la gente al túnel del terror llevaba un disfraz de bruja bastante provocativo y deseé que Mello no se fijara en ella si la veía. Esperé un rato más hasta que vi aparecer por la puerta a Matt y a Mello. El primero iba vestido de Freddy Krueger, con una camisa de rayas, pantalón vaquero, una garra y un sombrero, mientras que Mello se había pintado la cara de esqueleto y llevaba una ropa similar a la de Jack Skellington. Me avergoncé un poco al pensar en que mi disfraz era una basura, pero al menos nadie me reconocería.

Al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo porque Linda estaba empezando a hacer pasar gente al túnel del terror.Me apresuré y me colé en la cola cerca de Mello para entrar en el mismo grupo que él.

¡-Atención, el terrorífico túnel del terror va a abrir sus puertas…! –decía Linda con gran entusiasmo. Tras una breve presentación y un vano intento de meternos miedo (al menos yo no me asusté), entramos por fin.

Una vez dentro, me coloqué al lado de Mello, claro que no se notaba porque éramos un montón de gente todos apelotonados. El supuesto túnel en realidad era una habitación inmensa decorada de forma que en su interior se formara una especie de laberinto. Estaba bastante oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la estancia eran unos tenues focos verdes colocados en algunas esquinas. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas de mentira, esqueletos, guadañas, arañas gigantes… Así es como yo inconscientemente imaginaba la parte prohibida del jardín antes de entrar. Era muy tétrico. Caminaba pegado al rubio y de vez en cuando le escuchaba hablar.

-Vaya basura, esto no da ningún miedo… -pero sin embargo cuando alguien habló con voz grave por un altavoz, él fue el primero en saltar.

-_BIENVENIDOS A MIS DOMINIOS, MORTALES_. _A PARTIR DE HOY CREERÉIS LAS HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS…_

La verdad es que aquella voz asustaba bastante, pero aun así me sorprendió ver el susto que se llevó Mello al escucharla. Claro que luego intentó disimularlo rascándose un pie. La misteriosa voz nos invitó a seguir caminando y lo hicimos. Yo cada vez me pegaba más a Mello disimuladamente. Llegamos a una esquina particularmente oscura y todo se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones y los susurros de los más asustados. De pronto, una luz cegadora se encendió delante de nosotros y un esqueleto salió de una tumba con los brazos estirados en nuestra dirección.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Fue un grito colectivo. Todos hicimos un movimiento brusco, creo que algunos incluso se cayeron. Yo, inconscientemente, me agarré a lo que más cerca tenía que resultó ser el brazo de Mello. Cuando se dio cuenta me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, claro que no sabía quién era. Se notaba que estaba asustado.

-_¿TENÉIS MIEDO AHORA?_

Volvimos a sobresaltarnos y a agarrarnos unos a otros. Esta vez, una chica se aferró a Mello. Me molestó bastante y, en una actitud infantil, le di un pisotón. Seguimos avanzando un poco más, cada vez más despacio. De pronto, noté que unos brazos me agarraban por detrás y grité. Me di cuenta de que era alguien vestido de la muerte, por lo que supuse que era parte del espectáculo, pero no me hizo ninguna gracia. Fuera quien fuera me estaba alejando de Mello. Le busqué con la mirada y vi que extendía una mano hacia mí, pero no podía cogerla porque ya estaba demasiado lejos. Pero entonces, otra "muerte" más grande se acercó a él y lo cogió igual que me había cogido a mí. Nos arrastraron unos metros (Mello no hacía más que protestar e intentar irse, pero parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien), abrieron una puerta y nos lanzaron dentro a los dos. Mello cayó antes que yo y yo aterricé a su lado. Al intentar levantarme apoyé la mano sobre algo blando, el rubio soltó una queja y yo me ruboricé. Supongo que no hará falta que os diga qué fue lo que toqué. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más sobre ese pequeño roce. Nos levantamos y nos sentamos cada uno como pudimos dentro de aquel pequeño sitio. No había luz, pero supusimos que era un trastero o algo por el estilo.

-Je, todo esto forma parte del juego, así que supongo que pronto nos sacarán –dijo Mello. A pesar de que intentaba parecer indiferente, estoy seguro de que estaba algo alterado, pero no se le veía enfadado. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

-Ojalá que sí –dije. Procuré cambiar el tono de mi voz para que no me reconociera; aún llevaba puesta la máscara y no iba a ser muy agradable si descubría que era yo. A saber qué era capaz de hacerme Mello dentro de un armario, seguramente no las cosas que a mí me gustarían. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Supongo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Tú eres Mihael, ¿verdad? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Es más, me asusté porque estuve a punto de decir Mello en lugar de su verdadero nombre.

-Sí.

-¿El que odia a Nate River? –sentí cómo mis mejillas se encendían.

-¿A quién? ¿A Near? –nuestra rivalidad era conocida en todo el orfanato.

-Eso.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-No es que le odie, simplemente no nos llevamos bien. Saqué más nota que él en el último examen, ¿sabes?

-Te llamó Mello –aunque estaba oscuro, estoy seguro de que Mello se giró para mirarme- ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –parecía alarmado.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe –dije-. Qué curioso; siempre queriendo que te llamen así y resulta que tu enemigo es el único que tiene ese detalle contigo.

Sentí un pequeño nudo amenazando con formarse en mi garganta. Había tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas sobre mí?

Mierda. Me había pasado de la lengua y lo sabía. No podía dejar que sospechara. No contesté hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Me gustas mucho, Mello –dije, y me odié por haberlo dicho. Mello se incorporó de golpe y chocó con el interruptor de la luz. Una bombilla colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas y nos iluminó.

-¿Quién eres? Quítate la máscara –Mello parecía extrañado, sorprendido, pero no molesto.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del trastero desde fuera y yo aproveché para salir corriendo. Mello no me siguió, o eso creo. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación tiré la máscara al suelo y me desvestí, poniéndome un pantalón y una camiseta blancos que solía usar mucho. Cuando me hube tranquilizado caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le había dicho a Mello que le quería y había huido. Dios.

Decidí que lo mejor sería bajar con mi aspecto normal para ver si Mello estaba buscándome. Pero entonces una duda asaltó mi mente: ¿le había llamado Mello?

Preferí no darle mucha importancia y bajar sin pensarlo. Pero a cada escalón que bajé, más me fui arrepintiendo. No sabía lo que me esperaba abajo, ¿me habría reconocido? Cuando llegué al salón vi que otro grupo de niños se preparaba para entrar en el túnel del terror. No me sorprendió que el rubio y el pelirrojo no estuvieran ahí, hacía ya media hora por lo menos que debían haber salido de la horripilante atracción. Recordé que en el comedor regalaban chocolate, con lo que me encaminé hacia allí esperanzado porque Mello fuera tras su codiciado dulce. Y en efecto, ahí estaba. Me senté en una mesa vacía a una distancia de ellos en la que les veía pero no llegaba a escucharles hablar. Cuando me trajeron mi chocolate empecé a comerlo sin muchas ganas. Veía a Mello y hablar con Matt. A menudo se encogía de hombros cuando Matt le preguntaba algo y no paraba de gesticular, como si estuviera alterado. Era normal que lo estuviera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí me miró de una forma extraña. Parecía que intentara ver a través de mí o leerme la mente. Cuando le pillé mirando dio un respingo, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado con cara de enfado. Haciendo como si no me importara lo más mínimo, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación. Había sido suficiente por ese día.

**Hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado xD Como este capítulo es muy corto, pronto subiré el siguiente que creo que es algo más largo… En fin, muchas gracias por leer! Y el botón de Reviews no muerde, lo digo por si acaso…! xD**


	5. Rumores y encuentros extraños

**Holaa! Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo del fanfic :3 Perdón si tardé un poco en actualizar, es que estuve fuera y eso xD**

**Espero que les guste! :3**

* * *

Los días siguientes escuché por todas partes que Mello había asustado tanto a un niño dentro de un trastero en el túnel del terror que el muchacho había salido corriendo. Y, por supuesto, nadie sabía quién era el tal chico. Supongo que esa es la historia que Mello contó para hacerse el duro, aunque también podía ser la deducción de la gente que me vio salir disparado del lugar. Agradecí con todas mis fuerzas esa máscara y la capucha (mi pelo albino era fácilmente reconocible). Me enteré de que Mello estaba estudiando duro para volver a superarme en el próximo examen y dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo durante las dos siguientes semanas en decidir si le dejaba sacar más nota que yo o no. Construí un montón de torres de cartas mientras lo hacía. Cuando llegó el día del examen aún no lo había decidido, por lo que tuve que hacerlo sobre la marcha. Mi mano se movía sola escribiendo las respuestas que me sabía de memoria mientras mi mente pensaba en que dejar ganar a Mello sería interesante después de lo de Halloween. Sabía que Mello estaba más alterado desde aquella noche. No puse un par de frases importantes en una pregunta, por lo que en vez de un diez sacaría un nueve y medio. Después de todo, esas notas no me iban a bajar la media.

El profesor tardó unos cuantos días en corregirlos. Mientras tanto, pasaron unas cuantas cosas: Yo siempre estaba sólo y Mello siempre estaba con Matt. Ya no me molestaba, pero tampoco me ignoraba; le pillé mirándome un par de veces. Aunque tampoco era nada nuevo, le había dado por mirar inquisitivamente a todo el mundo.

En invierno las mesas del comedor se cubrían con unos manteles que llegaban hasta el suelo y debajo de las mesas se colocaba una estufa. Al día siguiente del examen yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando el tenedor se me cayó debajo de la mesa. Cuando me agaché a recogerlo acabé enteramente cubierto por el mantel de forma que no se me veía desde fuera. Cuando di con el cubierto y me disponía a salir, vi que alguien se sentaba al lado de la que antes era mi silla. Justo enfrente se puso otra persona. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al notar de quiénes se trataba: Matt y Mello. Supe que si salía de debajo de la mesa ellos se irían rápidamente y no quería que eso pasara. Así que me quedé.

Me puse justo al lado de Mello por puro instinto y resultó que, como aquel día el comedor no estaba muy ruidoso, podía escuchar lo que el rubio decía.

-Puaj, garbanzos otra vez. –dijo-

-… -Matt dijo algo pero yo no oí más que un susurro.

-Pues no sé cómo pueden gustarte, la verdad. Son asquerosos.

-…

-Ya, si me los voy a comer.

No era muy interesante, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me aburría ahí abajo. La conversación siguió un buen rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada relevante hasta que tomó un hilo que me interesaba más.

Fue después de un silencio de un par de minutos.

-Bueno, ¿se te ocurre quién puede ser el chico al que asusté en Halloween?

-…

-Jo.

-…

-A mí me importa.

-…

-No seas idiota, siento curiosidad por saber a quién asusté, solo es eso...

-… -en ese murmullo entendí algo similar a "eso da igual" o "me da igual".

-¿Crees que podría haber sido Near?

-…

-¡Es que no se me ocurre otra persona! Me llamó Mello.

-…

-No se lo puedo preguntar.

-…

-Porque… no quiero.

-¿Te habría gustado que fuera Near? –esa la entendí. Mello tardó en contestar.

-Eem… supongo.

Después de eso Matt dijo otra cosa, pero Mello no respondió. Quizás no había sido una pregunta. Yo me quedé agazapado ahí, deseando que el rubio estuviera reflexionando sobre si realmente le hubiera gustado que fuera yo, y aunque obviamente no lo sabía seguro, creo que era así. Cuando Mello y Matt se levantaron esperé un par de minutos antes de salir de mi escondite. De todo esto podía sacar la conclusión de que no le había contado a nadie lo que ocurrió realmente y que sospechaba de mí. Pues al final sí que le había llamado Mello…

A los pocos días de aquello nevó. Todos estábamos animados por ello, incluso yo. Cuando bajaba las escaleras para ir al comedor una niña más pequeña que yo me dijo que yo parecía de nieve. Y era verdad; soy albino, tanto mi pelo como mi piel son muy blancas y encima ese día llevaba la ropa del mismo color.

Recuerdo todas las veces que me dijeron cosas por el estilo; no fueron pocas. Y sin embargo, Mello seguía sin decirme ni pío. Supuse que le daba corte hablarme, porque no es que no tuviera oportunidades para hacerlo. Incluso en clase hubo un momento que hubiera sido propicio para molestarme. "Eh, bolita de nieve" dijo un chico al mismo tiempo que Mello pasaba por mi lado. Pero él apenas me miró de reojo. Ese mismo día, por la tarde, me crucé con Mello en un pasillo del orfanato. Todo estaba desierto cuando le vi doblar la esquina y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Él también me vio, pero no vi ninguna reacción especial en él. Cuando nos cruzamos pareció que iba a decir algo, incluso me giré para mirarle, pero disimuló el gesto que había hecho y se fue.

Por la noche, cuando estaba poniéndome el pijama, alguien llamó a la puerta. Aunque me faltaba ponerme la camiseta, me levanté para abrir. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, no pude evitar preguntarme quién sería a aquellas horas; era más de media noche.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté tímidamente, pero nadie contestó- ¿Quién es? –volví a preguntar. Nada.

Al final decidí abrir la puerta un poco para ver de quién se trataba. Abrí un poco y me asomé por la rendija. Lo primero que vi fue un brazo enfundado en una manga negra; abrí un poco más y distinguí el pelo rubio de Mello. Casi me da un infarto, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Terminé de abrir y me encontré cara a cara con el rubio, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedo entrar? –dijo después de un breve silencio. Yo tardé en reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Al final asentí con la cabeza y me aparté para que pasara.  
Mello entró cauteloso, mirando los juguetes que había por todas partes. Obviamente se acordaba de lo desordenado que yo era. Me quedé quieto, de pie, y el hizo lo mismo. Cuando me di cuenta, le ofrecí asiento. Traje una silla para él y yo me senté en mi cama. Los dos seguíamos sin decir nada. Finalmente, fue él quien habló.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Mello? –dijo. Me miraba serio, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enfadado, pero no era la misma expresión que ponía, por ejemplo, cuando le superaba en un examen. Yo me ruboricé.

-Cuando te conocí me dijiste que te llamara así.

Se hizo un silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de gotas de lluvia contra mi ventana. Empezaba a llover.

-Eras tú, ¿verdad? –dijo al cabo de un minuto. Se me aceleró el corazón.

-¿Si yo era quién? –notaba la sangre subiendo a mi rostro. De pronto hacía mucho calor. Al pensar en la temperatura recordé que no llevaba camiseta e hice un torpe gesto para intentar taparme el torso. Pero no hizo falta; justo en ese momento la bombilla de mi cuarto parpadeó un par de veces y se apagó. Sería por la lluvia. Nos quedamos a oscuras, aunque la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para saber dónde estábamos cada uno, no nos veíamos las caras.

-No te hagas el idiota, los dos sabemos que eres muy listo. Y yo sé que eras tú.

-En serio, creo que te equivocas, sea lo que sea que estés buscando –seguía intentando negarlo, pero algo me decía que ya era inútil.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la ahora oscura habitación. Entre las sombras, pude distinguir que Mello se ponía de pie. Caminó hacia mí y no supe qué hacer. Me cogió de un brazo con fuerza y tiró de mí hasta llegar a la ventana, donde me puso de forma que mi espalda desnuda chochara con el frío cristal. Entonces, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y su rostro se iluminó. Aunque solo lo vi un instante, me fijé en cada una de las facciones de su cara. Sus ojos, profundos y azules como el mar, me miraban fijamente; aún fruncía las cejas en ese gesto extraño. La lisa piel de su rostro cubría la afilada nariz y delimitaba sus labios, los más bonitos que jamás había visto, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, perfectos. Tenía el cuello erguido, tan largo y esbelto como siempre y me miraba con esa mirada, salvaje y civilizada al mismo tiempo.

En la ventana sí podía verle bien. Me soltó el brazo y llevó esa mano al cuello de su chaqueta. Con cuidado y muy lentamente, empezó a bajar la cremallera de esta. Debajo tenía una camiseta de manga corta que fue quedando poco a poco al descubierto hasta que finalmente la chaqueta calló al suelo. Tenía un olor propio que no sabría describir, pero que era tan dulce como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba. Mello puso sus manos sobre la parte de atrás de mi cintura. Al principio fue un contacto tan leve que casi me hizo cosquillas, pero luego se posaron con suavidad y firmeza sobre mí. Dio un paso hacia delante y su torso y el mío se tocaron. El contacto hizo que sintiera una placentera sensación en la entrepierna. Era suave y cálido. Se pegó aún más a mí y acarició mi espalda delicadamente y entonces, Mello se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos por primera vez, y eran tan blandos, cálidos y suaves como siempre había imaginado. O incluso más. Su lengua se abrió paso hasta entrar en mi boca y entonces se movió en círculos con la mía.

Entonces, volvió la luz. Mello paró en seco, se separó de mí y me miró. La expresión de su rostro cambió; abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse sin decirme siquiera adiós.

-Mello –dije intentando retenerle. Él se giró y me miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Mello señaló algo en el suelo. Seguí la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo y vi que allí en medio, entre todos mis juguetes, estaba la máscara que había usado en Halloween. Claro, en cuanto vio la máscara supo que era yo. Le miré de nuevo. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió, miró al suelo un momento y se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí, pasmado, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando reaccioné y fui hacia la puerta, no vi más que oscuridad en el pasillo. Mello ya se había ido. Algo aturdido, volví a entrar en mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Fui hacia mi cama y me dejé caer en ella como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Mello me había descubierto de la forma más tonta posible. Yo y mi maldito desorden… no había guardado la máscara. Ahora que lo sabía, ¿cómo iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Seguiría molestándome o simplemente pasaría de mí? Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí totalmente perdido. Sabía cómo funcionaban los celos y el odio de Mello hacia mí, pero aquello era totalmente nuevo y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Desde luego, él me había besado, y quién sabe qué habría pasado si no hubiera vuelto la luz. Eso era que debía significar algo para él, ¿no? O ¿simplemente había sido curiosidad? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea y eso me daba miedo. Pero estaba feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. Suspiré y me incorporé en la cama. Al echar un vistazo por mi habitación reparé en una mancha negra que había en el suelo; la chaqueta de Mello. La miré unos segundos y después me levanté a cogerla. La tela me pareció más suave de lo normal. Volví a mi cama y me acurruqué abrazando la chaqueta, aspirando el dulce aroma de Mello hasta que me quedé dormido.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews? :3**


	6. Estrategias

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo del fanfic, que espero que les guste. Nos vemos al final :3**

* * *

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente no recordaba si aquello había pasado de verdad o había sido un sueño. Incluso cuando encontré la chaqueta de Mello entre mis sábanas me costó creerlo. Me pregunté qué clase de día me esperaría después de lo ocurrido, ¿seguiría el rubio pasando de mí? Lo más seguro era que sí. Mientras me vestía despacio para retrasar lo máximo posible mi llegada a clase, me di cuenta de que era sábado. Suspiré contento y enfadado al mismo tiempo; contento porque podía seguir durmiendo y triste porque tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para ver qué pasaba con Mello. Dormí un par de horas más y después me puse a jugar. Por más que intentaba distraerme con mis juguetes, no era suficiente. El rubio no se iba de mi mente ni para eso. Al final decidí salir a dar un paseo por el orfanato. Como la noche anterior había llovido, los jardines estaban mojados y olían genial (siempre he adorado el olor a tierra mojada). Estaban preciosos. Paseé por toda la extensión de tierra con la esperanza de ver a Mello por alguna parte, pero no fue así. Cuando ya llevaba una hora dando vueltas, una idea vino a mi mente: la parte prohibida del jardín. Sí, seguramente Mello estaría ahí. Entré por el agujero que recordaba de la otra vez con cuidado de que nadie me viera y me adentré en aquel bonito lugar. Al principio fui muy sigilosamente, pero al cabo de un rato pisaba fuerte y hacía todo el ruido que quería: allí no había nadie.

A la hora de comer tampoco vi a Mello por ninguna parte. A Matt sí, pero a él no. Me senté cerca del pelirrojo y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a videojuegos. Un profesor se le acercó y le preguntó por su amigo, era raro no verles juntos. Oí que Matt respondía que Mello no se encontraba bien, no tenía hambre y se había pasado el día durmiendo.

-¿Cuál es vuestra habitación? –preguntó el hombre. Así que Mello y Matt dormían juntos, no sabía eso.

-La Z2-24.

-De acuerdo. Subiré a ver cómo está.

Las habitaciones del orfanato se dividían en tres zonas: la Zona1, la 2 y la 3. Sabía que la habitación de Mello estaba en la Zona2, igual que la mía, pero no tenía ni idea de qué número era. El profesor se fue a ver al rubio, Matt se fue por su lado y yo me quedé ahí, sólo, comiendo una comida que no me gustaba.

El lunes tuve miedo de que Mello siguiera en su cuarto sin salir como había sido todo el fin de semana, pero no fue así; cuando llegué a clase, tarde como siempre, él ya estaba ahí. Hablaba con Matt aparentemente tranquilo, pero en su rostro se veía cierto enfado. Cuando entré me miró de reojo un instante y me pilló mirándole también, por lo que los dos desviamos la mirada. Me senté y esperé pacientemente a que la clase empezara.

Por fin, el profesor traía los exámenes corregidos. Había tardado tanto que se me había olvidado. Tragué saliva al pensar en lo incómoda que sería la situación cuando Mello viera que me había ganado de nuevo. ¿Qué haría? Cuando me entregaron mi examen no me sorprendí de que la nota fuera un nueve y medio, sabía exactamente lo que iba a sacar.

-Y una vez más –dijo el profesor- la nota más alta de la clase es la de Mihael. Un diez. Enhorabuena, chico.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, y cómo no, también la mía. Al girarme, mis ojos se encontraron de golpe con los suyos. Me miraba con la misma expresión que aquella noche, con el ceño fruncido pero sin parecer enfadado, más bien extrañado o sorprendido. Parpadeó y miró a otro lado. No dijo nada, y yo tampoco.

Los días pasaron. La tensión entre ambos se relajaba cada vez más, ahora pasábamos el uno del otro, o al menos intentábamos que pareciera eso: a menudo miraba de reojo a Mello y la mayoría de las veces él también me estaba mirando. No me dejé superar en el examen siguiente y ambos sacamos un diez. A pesar de eso, Mello siguió sin decirme nada. Sin embargo, veía algo extraño en su mirada cada vez que le miraba, como si en sus ojos se reflejara la evidencia de lo que pasó aquella noche y estuviera reprochándomelo todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto, yo me pregunté mil veces qué había sido eso exactamente, pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba respuesta. ¿Yo le gustaba a Mello? ¿O solo había sido uno de sus arrebatos? Mello era muy impulsivo después de todo.

Durante los días siguientes hizo mucho frío. Las nevadas se sucedían y parecía que nunca fuera a llegar la primavera. Sin embargo, a pesar del frío, Mello apenas se abrigaba. Y claro, pasaba frío. Estuve preguntándome a qué se debía eso hasta que caí en la cuenta de que la chaqueta de Mello seguía en mi habitación. Me di cuenta una mañana en la hora del recreo cuando Linda dijo "Qué frío hace" y el rubio me miró con cara asesina. Me sentí fatal entonces. Esa misma escena se repitió unas cuantas veces ese día: cada vez que alguien mencionaba el tiempo Mello me miraba. Reparé en que llevaba haciendo eso días y yo no me había dado cuenta. Qué tonto había sido, Mello pasaba frío por mi culpa. Esa noche, cuando todos se acostaron, cogí la chaqueta la cual había dormido abrazando todas las noches, la doblé y salí al oscuro pasillo. Busqué la Z2-24, la habitación que Matt había mencionado, y cuando llegué no pude evitar pegar el oído a la puerta. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero me hacía ilusión. De todas formas, no se escuchaba nada. Supuse que ya estarían durmiendo, después de todo era muy tarde. Abracé la chaqueta y aspiré el poco aroma que le quedaba de Mello antes de dejarla en el suelo delante de la puerta para que el rubio la encontrara al día siguiente.

Y en efecto, al día siguiente cuando llegué a clase, tarde como siempre, vi que Mello llevaba puesta la chaqueta. Pero no me miró al entrar, ni tampoco durante el resto del día. Pasó de mí olímpicamente. ¿Y si solo me miraba así porque quería que le devolviera su chaqueta? La verdad es que no supe qué pensar. Mello me ignoró por completo durante unos días (y eso que intenté llamar su atención pasando por delante suya un montón de veces, incluso en una de estas tropecé, pero nada), hasta que hubo pasado exactamente una semana desde que le devolví su chaqueta.

Fue un jueves. Me desperté tarde, como siempre y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver que en el suelo, pegada a mi puerta, había una tableta de chocolate. Alguien la había pasado por debajo de la puerta. Mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar a toda prisa. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Estaba claro que había sido Mello, era la marca que siempre estaba comiendo, pero ¿era en agradecimiento por haberle dado su prenda la semana anterior? ¿Qué otro significado podía tener? Tal vez era una disculpa por lo que pasó aquella noche, pero por otro lado podía ser una incitación… Decidí no pensarlo demasiado. Lo único claro es que era un regalo de la persona que en teoría más me odiaba en el mundo. Aunque, al tratarse de él, no podía descartar la idea de que estuviera envenenado. Lo metí en la mochila y me lo llevé cuando fui a clase. Si me lo iba a comer sería delante suya, para que viera que aceptaba las disculpas, o lo que fuera aquello. Así que cuando comenzó el recreo saqué la tableta de mi mochila y me dispuse a abrirla, consciente de que Mello me estaba mirando. En cuando di el primer mordisco, me percaté de que el rubio se levantaba de su asiento. No le di mucha importancia, supuse que al ver que me comía el chocolate había entendido que aceptaba sus disculpas. Sin embargo, Mello vino hacia mí. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba delante de mí y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Me das chocolate? –dijo sin más. ¿Me daba chocolate para luego quitármelo? Eso era nuevo.

No supe qué decir y tardé un rato en reaccionar. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y me dispuse a cortar un pedazo del dulce para dárselo. Al verlo, Mello extendió una mano hacia mí con la palma hacia arriba. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, y en el centro de la palma había algo dibujado: un "12" y una tumba mal dibujada, aunque reconocible. Partí un trozo de chocolate y lo puse sobre su mano, entonces le miré a los ojos y él me estaba mirando también con el mismo ceño fruncido de las otras veces. Y como un acto reflejo, se giró y se fue.

Tardé un poco en entender lo que había pasado. Mello había buscado la forma de que yo viera lo que se había dibujado en la mano. Para ello me había dado chocolate y luego se había acercado a mí con la excusa de querer un poco. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Esa tarde, después de comer, subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquellos dos dibujos. El número doce podía ser muchas cosas: una hora, el número de una habitación… pero ¿y la tumba? Eso sí que no lo entendía. Cogí un papel y un lápiz y dibujé en él las dos cosas. Al verlo así me pareció que sería más fácil descifrar el mensaje, si es que era un mensaje. Escribí en la misma hoja las conclusiones a las que iba llegando. Doce y una tumba. La tumba tenía encima una cruz que podría ser una T, ¿había alguna habitación que se llamara T-12? No me sonaba. ¿A las doce morirás? Por más que me odiara, no podía matarme. ¿A las doce en el cementerio? No había ningún cementerio por allí. Pero aquello tenía que significar algo, estaba seguro. Siempre había superado a Mello en los exámenes, tenía que ser capaz de resolver su acertijo. Y si no era un acertijo, al menos esperaba no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

Esa noche, durante la cena, estuve pensando en los cementerios. El más cercano estaba bastante lejos y además yo no sabía cómo llegar. Me pregunté si me daría miedo estar en un cementerio a las doce de la noche incluso si fuera con Mello, y llegué a la conclusión de que sí. Aunque nunca me había parado a pensar en los cementerios; a mí el lugar que siempre me había asustado más que ningún otro era la parte cerrada de los jardines, pero ese miedo había desaparecido al ver a Mello allí. Esa imagen del rubio, que recordaba con total fidelidad, inundó mi mente haciéndome suspirar, pero esa distracción no duró mucho. _Ese lado del jardín es lo más parecido que hay aquí a un cementerio_, me dije. Y todo cobró sentido. Los cementerios siempre han sido considerados los lugares más macabros. Con la tumba, Mello no se refería precisamente a un cementerio, sino a un lugar tenebroso, que diera miedo. Y sin duda el lugar más macabro del orfanato era ese. Miré el reloj que presidía el comedor. Marcaba las diez y media. Eso significaba que en una hora y media tenía que estar en el jardín abandonado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que casi todo el mundo había terminado de comer ya, así que me apresuré con mi plato. Cuando llegué a mi habitación ya eran casi las once. No se puede estar más nervioso de lo que yo estuve durante el largo transcurso de esa hora. No dejaba de pensar en que tal vez Mello no me había querido decir eso, o que tal vez ni siquiera me había querido decir nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer si iba y él no estaba ahí? Al menos esperaba que nadie me viera hacer el ridículo de esa forma. A las doce menos cinco cogí un abrigo, salí de mi habitación y fui silenciosamente hasta la planta baja del edificio. Abrí con cuidado una ventana y salté fuera. Realmente era una suerte que allí no pusieran barrotes.

Fuera hacía frío. Miré alrededor y no vi más que oscuridad. Además, el silencio era sepulcral. Suspiré hondo y, con los puños apretados, eché a andar hacia el lugar en el que, con suerte, Mello me estaría esperando. Conforme me adentraba entre los árboles el paisaje se iba haciendo más siniestro. En un par de ocasiones me planteé dar media vuelta y volver a mi habitación, pero recordé por qué hacía aquello y me animé a seguir. Decidí que si Mello tardaba más de cinco minutos me iría. Pero eso no fue necesario; cuando estuve bastante cerca de la valla del jardín, vislumbré una figura alta enfundada en un abrigo rojo oscuro y con el pelo rubio. No puedo expresar cómo me sentí al verle allí. Eso significaba que realmente había querido verme y que yo había entendido las señales que él me había mandado para ello. Pero ahora que me había tranquilizado un poco, una nueva duda asaltó mi mente: ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Un montón de teorías asaltaron mi mente, pero al llegar a donde estaba Mello me quedé totalmente en blanco.

Mello me miró un momento con los brazos cruzados y acto seguido se giró y empezó a palpar la valla hasta dar con el lugar adecuado. Apartó unos arbustos y allí estaba el agujero por el que se entraba. Él no sabía que yo había estado antes ahí, por lo que procuré parecer torpe al acercarme y al pasar por debajo. Una vez dentro, Mello me guio por entre los matorrales. Aquel lugar se veía muy diferente a como yo lo recordaba. Solo algunos árboles tenían hojas y todo estaba gris y mojado. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, no tuve miedo. Al poco tiempo vi que nos acercábamos a la charca en la que había visto llorar a Mello años atrás, pero el rubio pasó de largo por su lado y siguió hacia delante. Llegamos hasta una edificación, un pequeño cobertizo que se hallaba rodeado por árboles y arbustos. Imaginé que allí guardaban los utensilios necesarios para cuidar el jardín cuando aún estaba abierto, pero en aquel momento se veía realmente siniestro. Mello entró como si nada y con un gesto me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Al principio no vi nada, aunque agradecí que allí dentro hiciera menos frío. De pronto se escuchó un chasquido y una luz despertó, parpadeante, a mi lado. Miré hacia el suelo y vi a Mello en cuclillas con un mechero en la mano y una enorme vela justo delante. Reconocí la vela al instante: todos los años ponían tres de esas en cada sala de estar del orfanato, y siempre desaparecía una. Ahora y sabía dónde iban a parar. Allí dentro no había casi nada, por lo que el espacio era medianamente amplio. Además, estaba totalmente seco. Mello me ofreció asiento y después se sentó justo enfrente mía. Podría decir que tenía una estrategia, que mi silencio formaba parte de un elaborado plan, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué decir. Había deseado estar a solas con Mello un montón de veces, y ahora que por fin lo estaba, me quedaba en blanco. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, y aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, nuestras miradas delataban que ambos sabíamos por qué estábamos ahí. La vela que estaba entre nosotros no dejaba de parpadear, haciendo que las sombras de ambos se movieran sobre nosotros como si bailaran. Escuchaba la respiración de Mello y supuse que él escuchaba la mía. Me sentía incómodo, quería irme a mi cuarto a dormir. Mello se movió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pude distinguir el sonido del papel metálico: chocolate. Sacó una tableta y la desenvolvió, y justo cuando estaba a punto de morderla, paró en seco y la dejó en el suelo. Me miró de una forma diferente, una que nunca había visto, tomó la enorme vela entre sus manos y la puso a un lado. Con el movimiento estuvo a punto de apagarse. Se acercó un poco a mí y el pelo hizo que la luz no llegara a su cara lo suficiente, apenas se le insinuaban los rasgos. Colocó una mano suavemente sobre mi hombro y lo acarició. Sentí que el rubor acudía a mis mejillas. Poco a poco fue subiendo por mi cuello causándome escalofríos y cuando finalmente su mano llegó a mi nuca, me empujó hacia delante hasta quedar mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca entreabierta. Me incliné, salvando la poca distancia que nos separaba y rocé sus labios, acto seguido me separé un poco y le miré. Los suyos estaban entreabiertos también. Entonces fue él quien se acercó y presionó suavemente su boca contra la mía. Rozó mis labios con la lengua haciendo que me estremeciera y abrí la boca levemente. La lengua de Mello entró de inmediato en busca de la mía y al encontrarla la presionó suavemente. Me encantó ese blando contacto. El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco. Sentía los suaves labios de Mello danzar con los míos y el interior húmedo de su cavidad. No podéis imaginar cuánto me gustaba. Por fin saqué el valor de levantar una mano y posarla sobre su cuello. Era tan suave como siempre había imaginado, y su pelo se enredaba en mis dedos como pidiéndoles que se quedaran ahí, acariciándole. Tras un rato así, Mello decidió ponerse cómodo: se separó de mí un instante y se sentó lo más cerca posible de mí con las piernas cruzadas. Entonces me guio hasta que quedé sentado sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su costado. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo comprometedor de esa postura, pero a ninguno nos importó. Mello me abrazó y me besó, y yo le abracé a él y le devolví todos los besos que me dio. No importaba nada, por fin estaba ahí, más cerca suya de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Y allí estaba él, acurrucando entre sus brazos el cuerpo que tanto decía odiar.

Tal vez penséis que exagero cuando digo que ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra, pero esa es la verdad. Es cierto que no sabíamos qué decir (llevábamos toda la vida odiándonos y de pronto nos besábamos a escondidas…), pero la verdad es que tampoco hacía falta decir mucho. Él me gustaba y yo le gustaba a él, así de simple. Recuerdo esa noche con un cariño especial. Aquellos no fueron nuestros primeros besos, pero Mello no se fue de pronto como si se hubiera asustado, como la vez anterior. Cuando decidimos volver había pasado una hora y media. Caminamos juntos pos los oscuros jardines del orfanato sin decir nada hasta llegar al edificio, entramos por la ventana y la dejamos bien cerrada. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, los dos paramos en seco. Mello suspiró, me deseó buenas noches y, mirando a todos lados como asustado de que le vieran, se perdió entre las sombras. Me desilusionó el hecho de que no se despidiera de mí con un beso, pero no me podía quejar. Había sido una noche maravillosa.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Les ha gustado? :33**

**Espero que sí :P**

**Se aceptan reviews, que el botón no muerde ni nada... jejeje**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer! :3**


	7. Una visita inesperada

**Hola, aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que les guste y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! D:**

* * *

Al día siguiente no supe cómo iba a estar en clase con él. ¿Me hablaría ahora? Me imaginé que me invitaba a estar con él y con Matt en el recreo y se me revolvió el estómago. Eso sería demasiado incómodo. Gracias a Dios, Mello ni siquiera me dijo hola. Debí haberlo supuesto, él era así, había hecho lo mismo la otra vez, aunque en aquella ocasión había tenido más sentido que no me hablara. El caso es que cualquiera que nos viera solamente vería a dos adolescentes que se llevaban mal y no se dirigían la palabra. Durante unos días me ignoró como siempre, pero el siguiente sábado se presentó en mi habitación como si nada.

Me acababa de meter en la cama cuando escuché un sonido extraño proveniente de la puerta. Levanté la vista y vi una tableta de chocolate que asomaba por debajo de esta. Me levanté apresuradamente para abrir la puerta; si se iba a ir quería verle antes. Pero al hacerlo, Mello, que estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta, cayó sobre mí con un gran estrépito. Sentí un gran peso sobre mí y después el suelo contra mi espalda y, aunque no me dolió, me quedé un poco aturdido. Cuando me di cuenta, tenía a Mello encima. El muchacho se incorporó con los brazos y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del mío. Vi que se ruborizaba.

-Lo siento… -dijo- digo… ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Fuera se escuchó un ruido. El cuerpo de Mello se tensó de pronto, se levantó a toda velocidad y cerró la puerta, que aún estaba abierta.

-Uuuf –resopló aliviado. Yo seguía en el suelo, mirándole. Me miró y me ayudó a levantarme. Nos quedamos los dos de pie en mitad de la habitación sin saber qué decirnos hasta que Mello se puso a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Parecía nervioso y noté que se sonrojaba un poco cuando sacó un pequeño muñeco de chocolate y me lo dio. Fuimos a mi cama y nos sentamos los dos en el borde de esta mientras yo me comía el muñeco, que por cierto estaba realmente bueno y me supo mejor aún al saber que él me lo había regalado.

-Gracias –dije con la boca llena. Y en los labios de Mello, por un momento, se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Me estremecí un poco; Mello jamás me había sonreído hasta entonces, y la verdad es que su sonrisa era preciosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que terminé de comerme mi chocolate. Y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no era un silencio incómodo. O al menos no tan incómodo como los anteriores. Me relamí los labios inocentemente cuando terminé mi chocolate y vi que Mello me estaba mirando. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me eché hacia atrás en la cama hasta dar contra la pared. No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero mi cama era una litera y yo dormía en la de abajo, así que donde estábamos era una especie de cueva y, al menos yo, me sentía a gusto y protegido. Mello se puso al lado mía y empezó a mirarse las manos algo nervioso. Obviamente quería que nos besáramos de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Mientras, en mi mente se libraba una intensa batalla: me daba vergüenza empezar yo, pero por otro lado había sido él quién me había buscado. Él había dado un paso y a mí me tocaba dar el siguiente. Dejé la mente en blanco para no ponerme más nervioso y me dispuse a girarme para darle un beso, pero Mello se dio cuenta y se giró también. Entonces todo fue fácil, Mello simplemente se inclinó hacia mí y presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez, y otra, y otra... No sabría decir por qué me gustaban tanto los besos de Mello. Es verdad que nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero de todas formas estoy seguro de jamás me dieron besos mejores que los suyos. Eran suaves pero estaban llenos de una fuerza extraña. No sabría explicarlo. Sus labios se movieron con los míos al compás de nuestras respiraciones, que poco a poco se aceleraban. Después de un rato besándonos nos separamos y abrí los ojos. Mello tenía los labios entreabiertos y me miraba también. Sin decir nada se levantó y por un momento pensé que iba a irse, pero en vez de eso abrió las mantas de mi cama, se metió debajo de ellas y tiró de mi brazo, pidiéndome que me metiera también. Seguí sus indicaciones con movimientos algo torpes y al cabo de unos segundos ambos estábamos dentro de la mullida cama tumbados de costado, de forma que quedáramos el uno enfrente del otro. Nos besamos otra vez, pero ese beso fue diferente a los anteriores. Mello empezó a acariciarme la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, contacto ante el cual mi respiración se aceleró notablemente. Me encantaba que me acariciase así. Una sensación en la parte baja de mi estómago me advirtió de que mi miembro estaba despertando y justo entonces Mello decidió ponerse encima de mí haciendo que el mío quedara en contacto con el suyo. Al principio era blando, pero conforme nuestros besos se intensificaron, ambos nos fuimos poniendo cada vez más duros. Mello seguía acariciándome por debajo de la ropa cada vez con más fuerza y empezó a besarme el cuello. Luego desabrochó el primer botón de mi camisa y me besó ahí también. Dios, qué sensación. Sentí mi miembro palpitar de puro placer cada vez que sus labios me tocaban en un punto nuevo. Yo mismo me desabroché los dos botones siguientes para que siguiera bajando. Sentía un intenso rubor en las mejillas y mi respiración se había vuelto muy sonora, pero no me importaba; él estaba igual que yo. Cuando mi camisa estuvo totalmente desabrochada, Mello se puso de rodillas y se quitó la suya. No pude disimular mi gusto al verle sin ella: su cuerpo era perfecto, delgado y esbelto, me encantaba. Además, no podía ignorar el notable bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna. Volvió a ponerse sobre mí y su torso desnudo tocó al mío. Estaba algo más caliente y ese calor me excitó más de lo que ya estaba. Su mano bajaba cada vez más por mi costado y yo, en mi mente, ansiaba el momento en el que llegara a mi entrepierna, que necesitaba atención urgente. Mello se separó un poco de mí y llevó su mano hasta mi miembro, el cual acarició por encima del pijama. Me estremecí y quise tocarle a él también. No se negó. Su miembro era duro y bastante más grande que el mío. Cuando le toqué, se quedó quieto, como extasiado sintiendo el contacto y después retomó sus caricias sobre esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos por curiosidad y le miré: sus labios y sus mejillas estaban rojos de placer. De pronto quitó la mano de donde la tenía, retiró la mía también, agarró con fuerza mí almohada y, con el rostro hundido en mi cuello, empezó a simular embestidas contra mi entrepierna. Sentí su respiración aún más agitada que antes e incluso algún gruñido de gusto. Sentía que si no hacía algo pronto, explotaría. Entonces Mello se levantó de la cama.

-Tengo que ir al baño –dijo como intentando justificarse mientras con una de sus manos presionaba ligeramente su miembro. Yo sabía lo que Mello quería hacer, de hecho yo también quería hacerlo. Pero no quería que se fuera.

-Mello –dije. Mello paró en seco justo antes de llegar a la puerta del baño- hagámoslo los dos.

El rubio me miró y se mordió el labio inferior ante mi proposición. Caminó de vuelta a la cama y se metió sin la más mínima delicadeza. Tomó una de mis manos y la introdujo por debajo de su ropa interior.

-Hazlo tú por favor –dijo agitado. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo conmigo y empezó a mover mi miembro de arriba abajo al principio despacio y después cada vez más rápido haciéndome sentir un inmenso placer. Yo le imité y al poco tiempo sentí que Mello mordía el cuello de mi camiseta, intentando no gemir. Yo no pude reprimir mis gemidos y al oírme, Mello tampoco pudo con los suyos. Nuestros miembros palpitaron con fuerza cuando nos fuimos en la mano del otro con un último grito ahogado. Jamás me había sentido tan bien. Mello me abrazó con fuerza, y con la respiración aún entrecortada, dijo "me gustas mucho, Near".

Y así era nuestra relación. Cualquiera diría que éramos peores enemigos cuando en realidad por las noches hacíamos esas cosas. Mello y yo quedamos en que los fines de semana, como no había que madrugar al día siguiente, él vendría a mi habitación. Tras ese momento de debilidad cuando dijo que yo también le gustaba, recuperó la compostura y volvió a ponerse tan serio como siempre, pero yo ya sabía que por dentro él era diferente a lo que siempre pretendía aparentar. Seguimos ignorándonos todos los días, aunque de vez en cuando nos mirábamos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews (?

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer! :33


	8. La historia de Mello

Un día de esos, Mello no fue a clase. Estuve toda la mañana preguntándome qué le habría pasado. Me vi tentado a preguntarle a Matt, pero decidí que podría sospechar si lo hacía, así que tuve una idea mejor. Cuando todos se fueron a comer, yo me dirigí a su habitación. Matt estaba en el comedor y siempre solía comer despacio, así que en un principio, si no me quedaba mucho tiempo, no habría peligro de que nos pillara. Cuando llegué a la puerta de Mello, dudé un momento antes de llamar con los nudillos.

-Entra –dijo su voz desde dentro. Abrí la puerta y me asomé un poco. Mello tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era yo, se levantó a toda prisa de su cama, tiró de mi hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? –dijo enfadado- Y yo que pensaba que eras listo…

A pesar de que despotricó contra mí un rato, noté en él algo diferente. No me insultaba con el mismo entusiasmo que de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien? –dije cortando uno de sus insultos. Me miró extrañado.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Estás triste –dije sin más. No podía ocultármelo, yo era especialista en notar los estados de ánimo de las personas, más si se trataba de alguien tan poco disimulado como él. Mello me miró un rato como evaluando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estás apagado, Mello.

El rubio frunció el ceño en un gesto de enfado ante mis palabras. Acto seguido me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la que supuse que era su cama. Se dejó caer en ella como si fuera de trapo y resopló muy fuerte, girando la cara como para que no pudiera vérsela.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? –dijo con una voz muy tenue. Entonces supe que realmente le ocurría algo. Me acerqué a él y me senté en una silla cerca de su cama. Por un momento la situación me hizo pensar en que yo era un psicólogo y Mello mi paciente. No me agradó demasiado, la verdad, pero aún no me atrevía a tumbarme con él en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mello? –pregunté, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar que se desahogara conmigo. Tardó un poco en responder.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué pedía que me llamarais así?

Asentí, pero después caí en la cuenta de que estaba girado y no me veía.

-Sí –afirmé. Una vez más se tomó su tiempo en hablar, como si estuviera pensando en cómo empezar una larga historia. Al final, habló.

-¿Conociste a tu familia? –dijo. Le respondí que no.

-Sé que aquí todos somos huérfanos y que la mayoría, al igual que tú, llegaron a este sitio siendo muy pequeños. En ese caso no recordáis a vuestras familias y puede que sintáis pena por ello, pero no deberíais. Tenéis mucha suerte.

"Mis padres nunca me quisieron. Fui un "error", si quieres llamarlo así. Además, nunca me lo ocultaron, como hacen otros padres. Desde muy pequeño empezaron a tratarme mal; se enfadaban conmigo por cualquier cosa y me castigaban horas y horas seguidas por cosas que supuestamente había hecho, pero casi todas eran invenciones suyas que utilizaban como excusa para encerrarme y no tener que verme la cara. Vivía con ellos en una casa enorme y era la envidia de todos mis amigos, pero ellos no sabían la verdad. Me tenían prohibido decir la verdad sobre cómo era mi vida allí. Claro que, delante de sus amigos y del resto de la familia, me trataban como si me quisieran. Eran los mejores con respecto a aparentar. Pero claro, no todo era malo en mi casa; tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Thomas. Thomas tenía diez años más que yo (hablamos de cuando yo tenía cuatro años, no recuerdo nada antes de esa edad). Como ya he dicho, mis padres no querían tenerme. No esperaban más hijos para aquel momento, de ahí que nos lleváramos tantos años. Mi hermano siempre me quiso. Había crecido sólo y la idea de un hermano no le desagradó en ningún momento. Él siempre me consolaba cuando nuestros padres no se portaban bien conmigo, claro que a él lo adoraban. Jugaba conmigo y a veces me hacía regalos. Siempre me decía "papá y mamá te quieren mucho, lo que pasa es que hoy han tenido un mal día…" Mi hermano me prometió que él siempre estaría conmigo pasara lo que pasara, que no me fallaría y que siempre que estuviera triste podría irme con él, era mi único consuelo en esa casa de locos donde nadie me quería.

"Un día, mientras mis padres dormían, me puse a jugar con cerillas. Mi hermano no estaba, había salido con sus amigos porque era sábado por la noche. Yo tenía seis años y él tenía la edad que yo ahora estoy a punto de cumplir, dieciséis. Pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, pero era pequeño y no sabía lo que hacía. Me quemé con una de las cerillas y la solté de golpe con la mala suerte de que cayó justo debajo de unas cortinas. El fuego prendió rápido en la tela y yo, en mi inocencia, fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando volví, el fuego se había propagado. El mueble que estaba al lado de las cortinas estaba parcialmente cubierto por las llamas. Me quedé pasmado viendo cómo ardían los libros y las fotos de mis padres. No sabía qué hacer. Entonces me di cuenta de que las llamas se estaban acercando a la única foto de la estantería que me gustaba; era una en la que salíamos mi hermano y yo. La cogí de inmediato para que no se quemara y me quedé mirando las llamas en silencio, inconsciente del peligro que corría allí. No me daba miedo el fuego, sino lo que mi padre diría cuando lo viera, así que no dije nada. Pensé que se apagaría sólo. Cuando el salón entero estuvo en llamas empecé a asustarme. Me costaba respirar a causa del humo, que subía todo hacia la planta de arriba donde mis padres estaban durmiendo. Subí corriendo para despertarles, ya me daba igual que mi padre me pegara; no quería que nos quedásemos sin casa. El humo allí era muy denso y los ojos me picaban muchísimo, pero dada mi pequeña estatura, la zona en la que estaba no tenía tal cantidad de humo. Me tapé la boca y la nariz intentando purificar un poco el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones y eso me ayudó aunque no sirvió de mucho. Mis padres no se despertaron por más que les llamé. De hecho, nunca volverían a despertar. Murieron durmiendo, de asfixia. Intenté abrir las ventanas para que saliera el humo, pero me temblaban las manos y la cerradura estaba muy dura, así que al final me metí debajo de la cama de mis padres y me quedé ahí aferrándome a la foto, pidiendo con todas mis fuerzas que mi hermano llegara y me sacara de allí. Y mi hermano llegó. Escuché sus gritos horrorizados cuando entró en la habitación de mis padres y vio que no le respondían. Salí de debajo de la cama y él me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la salida. Estábamos a unos metros de la puerta, casi estábamos salvados, pero entonces la lámpara de araña que teníamos en el salón se desprendió dándole de lleno a mi hermano. Yo me clavé algunos cristales, pero lo gordo se lo llevó mi él. Cayó inconsciente en el suelo y tuve que tirar de él hasta sacarle de la casa. Una vez fuera, los vecinos llamaron a una ambulancia para los dos y nos llevaron al hospital. Mi hermano despertó al poco tiempo, aunque a mí me parecieron horas. Cuando me dejaron entrar a su habitación me dijo que estaba bien y yo lloré y lloré sin parar diciendo una y otra vez que había sido mi culpa, que era un inútil como siempre decía nuestro padre. Jamás alguien ha estado tan arrepentido como lo estuve yo en aquel momento. Pero Thomas me abrazó y me besó con el cariño que sólo te puede transmitir un hermano, me dijo que no pasaba nada, que no había sido mi intención y que él estaba bien. Le di la foto que aún llevaba conmigo y le dije que se la quedara hasta que se hubiera curado del todo. En la foto salíamos en la orilla del mar, empezaba a atardecer. Él tenía los pies en el agua y me tenía colgado de su hombro como si fuera un saco. Ambos sonreíamos a la cámara. Empezamos a hablar de la foto y de lo geniales que habían sido aquellas vacaciones en la playa. Mi hermano consiguió que me pusiera contento y que todo lo que había ocurrido pasara a un segundo plano. Aquella noche me buscaron una habitación vacía en el hospital y dormí allí.

"A la mañana siguiente me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto.

"Al principio no me lo creí, pensé que era una broma pesada de los médicos. Pero empecé a preocuparme cuando no me dejaron entrar a verle. Me empeñé tanto en entrar a la habitación que tuvo que venir el jefe del hospital a explicarme lo que había pasado. _Tu hermano no estaba tan bien como te dijo y lo sabía, lo que pasa es que no quería que te preocuparas por él. Era un chico muy valiente y estoy seguro de que tú también lo serás. Dejó esto para ti. _Me entregó un sobre en cuyo interior estaba la foto que le había dado la noche anterior. Lo único que me quedaba de él ahora. Tenía un escrito muy largo detrás, pero yo no sabía leer, así que le pregunté a aquel hombre qué ponía. Me dijo que mi hermano había dicho que yo tendría que aprender a leer para descifrarlo, que si no era trampa.

"No lloré cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi hermano, se fue sin darme tiempo a hacerme a la idea. Además, de algún modo sentía que no se había ido. Era como si siguiera jugando con él por medio de aquella carta, pensaba que cuando consiguiera leerla sería como volver a hablar con él. Después me trajeron aquí y, bueno, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes."

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la historia de Mello, sin duda la más triste que jamás había escuchado. Nunca habría imaginado que cargara con un peso así. Le miré; se había hecho un ovillo en la cama. Olvidé la vergüenza, lo olvidé todo, me levanté de la silla en la que estaba casi corriendo, me tumbé a su lado y le rodeé con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su espalda.

-Supongo que te preguntarás qué tiene que ver eso con lo de mi nombre –dijo, y así era-. Él me llamaba Mello. Quería que todos me llamaran así para no olvidarme nunca de su voz. Y finalmente, después de años, cuando tú me llamaste así creí oírle con claridad en mi mente.

Recordé el rostro de Mello aquel día, cuando le llamé por ese nombre para ver cómo reaccionaba. También vino a mi mente la imagen del rubio llorando aquella noche mientras en sus manos sujetaba la foto escrita por detrás y una nueva duda me asaltó.

-¿Qué ponía detrás de la foto? –por un momento no supe si había hecho bien en preguntar, pero a Mello no pareció molestarle. Se levantó, fue hacia una estantería y cogió un sobre. Lo reconocí al instante. Se tumbó de nuevo a mi lado, pero esta vez de cara a mí, y me lo entregó.

-Léelo tú mismo –dijo. Me di cuenta de que él también tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

Abrí el sobre y saqué la fotografía. Era exactamente como Mello la había descrito. En la parte de atrás estaba el texto, con una caligrafía que a pesar de estar muy apretada era bonita. Me dispuse a leerla en silencio.

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya ni de nadie, y que si esto tenía que pasar, me alegro de ser yo el que se va y no tú. No te he dicho nada porque no quiero que me recuerdes así, porque yo no soy un moribundo, sino un chico feliz de tener al mejor hermano del mundo. Te quiero, Mello, te he querido desde el día en que supe que ibas a nacer. Y no te preocupes, porque cuando no esté a tu lado te seguiré cuidando desde donde quiera que vaya._

_Tal vez cuando leas esto te entren ganas de llorar y, aunque sabes que no me gusta que llores, puedes hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero eso sí, tienes que prometerme que reirás siempre que puedas, porque la vida es hermosa y tienes que aprovecharla._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque has aprendido a leer, en ese caso ¡enhorabuena! Si no, te la están leyendo y eso es trampa. Pero bueno, todos hacemos trampa a veces, ¿verdad? _

_Estoy seguro de que sabrás seguir adelante, siempre has sido un niño muy fuerte. Estudia mucho. Ahora te parecerá un rollo, pero deberás hacerlo si no quieres que me enfade contigo. ¡Con lo listo que eres, estoy seguro de que podrías llegar a ser el mejor de la clase! Sé feliz donde quiera que vayas, haz amigos, enamórate._

_No te enfades con papá y mamá, estoy seguro de que ellos también te desean lo mejor en la vida y tranquilo, si quieres les saludaré de tu parte cuando les vea. Nunca me olvides, yo jamás te olvidaré a ti. Te quiero, Mello._

_Thomas_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miré a Mello y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Hundí el rostro en su pecho y él me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Eh, pero no llores –supe que estaba sonriendo. Me acarició el pelo-. Y ahora, solo te pido una cosa: no me mires como a un niño triste, porque yo soy muy feliz. Y siéntete afortunado, nadie más sabe esta historia. Ni siquiera Matt.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado? –pregunté separándome de él. Mis ojos ya no estaban llorosos. Mello se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Seguro que Matt no tardará mucho.

Mello se rió.

-No te preocupes por Matt, él lo sabe.

Me quedé de piedra.

-Pensaba que no querías que nadie lo supiera.

-No quería que los profesores lo supieran –resaltó "los profesores"- en Matt sí puedo confiar, él no dirá nada.

Estaba atóntito.

-Igualmente me iré porque tengo que hacer unas cosas –en realidad me daba vergüenza estar ahí con él y con Matt.

-Como quieras.

Mello me acompaño a la puerta y me abrazó. Durante los últimos minutos que estuve en su cuarto, volvió a su actitud habitual de chico orgulloso.

-Ya iré a tu cuarto el viernes y tal –dijo, y se ruborizó. Me sorprendió que se ruborizara por eso y no por contarme la historia de su vida, pero en fin. Mello era un misterio después de todo. Me besó y salí de su cuarto con cuidado de que nadie me viera.

Esa noche reflexioné sobre todo lo que había pasado. Si el motivo por el que Mello había querido superarme era para complacer a su hermano, se merecía que le dejara ganar.


	9. Matt

Las cosas siguieron así durante un tiempo; Mello y yo nos ignorábamos totalmente todo el tiempo excepto cuando estábamos solos. Bueno, solos o con Matt. La primera vez que estuve sólo con ellos dos en una habitación resultó bastante incómodo, pero interesante después de todo.

Era domingo y yo estaba en la habitación de Mello. El rubio estaba enfadado conmigo porque le había sorprendido estudiando y le avergonzaba ya que sabía que yo nunca hacía eso. Así que me estaba echando una bronca que me importaba más bien poco, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos nos sobresaltamos. Tras aquel sobresalto, Matt, que entraba tranquilamente por la puerta, recibió en la cara lo primero que Mello pudo encontrar. Por suerte, fue un peluche.

-Idiota, ¿no te han dicho que se llama a la puerta antes de entrar?

-Ay –dijo Matt tocándose la nariz en el punto en el que el golpe le había dolido-. Pero si este es mi propio cuarto.

-Me da igual, llamas y punto.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Qué hay Near? –me dijo a modo de saludo.

Como si no le importáramos lo más mínimo, pasó por delante nuestra, se acercó a la televisión y la encendió con la intención de ponerse a jugar a algún juego de la consola. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cogió un mando. Por la imagen que apareció en la pantalla, deduje que se trataba de un juego de zombies. Cuando apareció el menú del juego, arregló algunas cosas a una velocidad impresionante. Casi no me daba tiempo a leer lo que ponía cuando ya le estaba dando a otro botón. Lo único que capté fue que eligió un arma concienzudamente. El juego empezó y me quedé embobado mirando a los zombies que corrían hacia el personaje de Matt y sus crueles muertes. Aquello parecía divertido. Mello, a mi lado, ya no me estaba regañando. Era obvio que no lo hacía porque estaba Matt, pero en su cara se notaba que estaba de mal humor. A veces ese chico me sacaba de quicio.

Miramos a Matt jugar un buen rato, yo me abstraje totalmente de la realidad, y justo cuando estaba planteándome la posibilidad de pedirle al pelirrojo que me dejara jugar con él, Mello habló.

-Voy a poner música –dijo, se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería. En ella habían bastantes discos y Mello pasó el dedo por encima de ellos hasta dar con el que estaba buscando. Vi la portada, pero no reconocí el símbolo del grupo. De todas formas yo no solía escuchar música así que no era tan raro. El rubio puso el disco en un equipo de música y a los pocos segundos este empezó a reproducir. No reconocí las canciones (como ya he dicho no solía escuchar música), pero la verdad es que no estaba mal. Le pregunté por el nombre de la canción, creo recordad que se llamaba Californication. Era bastante lenta, pero rockera. Yo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Mello, me dejé caer hasta el suelo. Después de todo allí era donde más cómodo estaba. Cuando Mello volvió a mi lado, en vez de sentarse donde estaba antes, se sentó a mi lado. Aunque seguía con los brazos cruzados y cara de malas pulgas, agradecí ese pequeño gesto por su parte. Olvidé que le iba a pedir a Matt jugar con él; volví a sumirme en mirarle jugar. Estaba totalmente absorto cuando sentí un peso en la pierna. Bajé la vista y descubrí que era una mano, concretamente la mano de Mello. Le miré y descubrí sus ojos mirándome fijamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Parecía mentira la velocidad con la que ese chico cambiaba su estado de ánimo. Miré a Matt disimuladamente; el pelirrojo seguía absorto en el juego, quizás no se diera cuenta si nos dábamos un beso. Me eché hacia un lado cuando Mello intentó besarme, pero llegó un punto en el que di con la cama y no pude seguir escapando. Los labios del rubio y los míos se encontraron finalmente. No puedo decir que ese beso fuera mejor que todos los anteriores que nos habíamos dado, pero el hecho de que Matt pudiera darse la vuelta y vernos en cualquier momento hacía que fuera más… ¿interesante? Pensé que eso debía ser lo que llamaban "morbo". El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco y con él el rubor en las mejillas de Mello. Yo también sentía las mías ardiendo. De vez en cuando miraba al disimuladamente al pelirrojo, pero este no parecía haberse inmutado

El colmo fue cuando Mello introdujo su mano bajo mis pantalones. Sentí como si una llamarada cubriera mi rostro, debía estar más rojo que nunca. Mi respiración se aceleró y apreté los labios para que no saliera ni un solo sonido de mi boca. A pesar de todo, no le dije que parara.

-¿Alguno de vosotros quiere jugar? –la voz de Matt nos interrumpió y Mello se apartó rápidamente de mí. Por un momento pensé que tal vez el pelirrojo nos había pillado, pero no; aún seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla. A ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba sí se giró- ¿Mello? ¿Pelusa?

Me llamó la atención que me llamara Pelusa porque ese era el mote que utilizaba para meterse conmigo, pero no me lo había dicho de mala manera. Seguramente era porque ya estaba acostumbrado a llamarme así. Matt miró nuestros rostros sonrojados como si supiera exactamente lo que habíamos estado haciendo segundos antes. Intenté ocultar la erección que Mello me había provocado.

Al final acabé jugando con Matt. El juego era divertido, pero no se me daba demasiado bien. Me mataron unas cincuenta veces y yo solo maté a doce zombies. Pero bueno, no había estado mal. Por lo menos había descubierto que Matt no era el idiota que yo pensaba que era.


	10. Peleas y tonterías

**Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y tal... siento que el capítulo anterior fuera tan corto, pero es que escribí la historia del tirón en un mismo documento y ahora no sé cómo dividirlo en capítulos D: En fin, como sea, aquí está el siguiente. Besos!**

* * *

La primavera llegó y con ella, un gran alboroto por parte de todos. El verano se acercaba. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que Roger vino a nuestra clase.

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La profesora abrió y Roger, el director, entró en la sala. Era raro que ese hombre viniera, por lo que nos sorprendió bastante.

-Buenos días a todos, vengo a informarles un poco de cómo serán vuestros estudios el año que viene.

El aula se llenó de exclamaciones.

-Por una serie de motivos, el año que viene no se podrá impartir bachillerato en Wammy's House, así que el orfanato financiará su traslado a un instituto en el que se quedarán internos los dos años que dure su siguiente ciclo de formación.

Un intenso murmullo se elevó en el aire.

-¿Iremos todos al mismo internado? –preguntó una alumna.

-No, depende de lo que cada uno quiera estudiar. Normalmente en un solo instituto se imparten todos, pero dados sus altos niveles intelectuales, les mandaremos a un centro especializado en cada rama.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. No sabía qué bachillerato iba a escoger Mello, pero yo tenía claro desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería dedicarme a la robótica, por lo que tenía que coger el tecnológico.

-En fin, supongo que cada uno de ustedes tendrá más o menos claro lo que quiere hacer en el futuro, y los que no, vayan decidiéndolo. En dos semanas pasaré de nuevo por aquí con los papeles para la matrícula. Comprendan que al ser institutos internos, tendrán que inscribirse lo antes posible.

El director se despidió y abandonó el aula. La noticia fue bien recibida por todos, excepto por los que no querían separarse de sus amigos. Era mi caso, pero yo, por supuesto, no dejé ver que estaba preocupado.

-Hey, pelusa –dijo Mello- ¿qué vas a escoger?- algunos alumnos nos miraron, pero estaban demasiado ocupados compadeciéndose de ellos mismo como para prestarnos mucha atención. A pesar de eso, Mello siguió hablándome con desdén posiblemente por si alguien le escuchaba.

-El tecnológico –dije.

La expresión de su rostro cambió, pero intentó disimularlo.

-Genial, así no tendré que verte la cara el año que viene –dijo con chulería.

Me quedé pasmado mirándole sin saber qué decir.

Esa noche, a pesar de que no era fin de semana, Mello llamó a mi puerta cuando todos se hubieron acostado. Entró rápidamente cuando abrí y cerró la puerta. Se puso con la espalda pegada a ella.

-¿Por qué el tecnológico? –preguntó mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero estudiar robótica –dije sin más. Mello golpeó la puerta con el puño en un rápido movimiento hacia atrás.

-Tú y tus malditos robots… -intentó reírse de su propio chiste, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar tú? –pregunté.

-Criminología. Para eso tengo que coger ciencias o humanidades.

Tragué saliva y miré hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no eliges uno de esos dos? ¡Podrías venir conmigo, incluso compartiríamos habitación! –dijo Mello. Esa idea era tentadora, pero me pareció muy egoísta que me dijera eso.

-No puedo hacer robótica si no cojo un bachillerato que no sea el tecnológico. Perdería el tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo?

-Porque ese bachillerato no me sirve para nada.

-¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

Mello se quedó callado.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, si no quieres estar conmigo yo no me voy a sacrificar.

-No es que no quiera… -pero Mello salió y cerró de un portazo dejándome con la frase a medias.

Me quedé de pie en mitad de la habitación y por primera vez mostré (aunque sólo fuera a mí mismo) mi enfado dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta. Apagué la luz y me metí en la cama aún enfadado. Mello siempre había sido un idiota egoísta.

Pensé que ese enfado se le pasaría al día siguiente, pero llegó el viernes y nadie llamó a mi puerta por la noche. Ni el sábado, ni el domingo, ni el fin de semana siguiente. Cuando pasaron dos semanas empecé a preocuparme; cuando pasaron dos meses…

Mello era demasiado orgulloso para volver a hablarme, pero yo no iba a hablarle primero. Ni que tuviera que estar todo el tiempo detrás suya como un perro.

Volvieron las rivalidades. Mello siempre procuraba sacar más nota que yo, aunque siempre sacábamos la misma: diez. La gente no notaba nada diferente entre nosotros, como era de esperar, pero habían cambiado muchas cosas. Su indiferencia hacia mí ahora era real. Ya no venía a mi habitación por las noches a decirme que no le tomara en serio cuando me insultaba. Ya no éramos nada más que lo que éramos al principio: rivales.

Y a pesar de todo, no puedo decir que no le echara de menos.

En más de una ocasión me planteé la posibilidad de presentarme en su habitación por la noche, pero eso sería como dejarle ganar, y yo también tenía mi orgullo. Si ya no me quería no era mi problema, yo no iba a estar detrás suya como un idiota.

Conforme el final de curso se fue acercando, la gente de mi clase empezó a planear una fiesta. No podían hacerla en el orfanato porque pensaban llevar alcohol y Roger no lo iba a permitir, por lo que una chica acabó sugiriendo que una amiga suya (que no era del orfanato) había acondicionado una casa abandonada en las afueras del pueblo junto con unos amigos y que podíamos hacer la fiesta allí. Mientras hablaban estos asuntos, yo me mantuve al margen escuchándolo todo. La fiesta no me interesaba mucho, pero pensaba ir por si acaso a Mello se le ocurría disculparse allí después de haber bebido un poco (porque, conociendo a Mello, iba a beber). En el fondo sabía que no se iba a disculpar, pero por intentarlo tampoco pasaba nada. Cuando la fiesta se fue acercando, empecé a hacerme a la idea de que Mello podría besarse con otras personas en la fiesta. Estuve a punto de echarme atrás y no ir, pero no lo hice. Asumiría las consecuencias.


End file.
